Una dama del Sur
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Lady Catelyn, aunque ya es esposa de Lord Stark, no puede renunciar a determinados aspectos de su vida anterior. Y eso incluye su propia fe.


_**Disclaimer**__: nada de ASOIAF me pertenece_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Reza lo que sepas" del foro Se Acerca el Invierno._

Caminaba por entre los fríos pasillos. Aún ahora, no se había atrevido a salir fuera. Los hombres del Norte eran rudos y fríos, valga la redundancia. Las duras condiciones los habían hecho así. Y tampoco quería tratar con las mujeres, pero no había traído doncellas de las Tierras de los Ríos con ella

Encontró a uno de los hombres de su marido, el tal Jory Cassel.

―Disculpad, pero, ¿dónde está el septo?

―¿Septo, mi señora? ―Ser Jory parecía confundido.

―Sí, el septo. Necesito rezar a los Siete.

―Lo lamento, mi señora, pero no tenemos septo. Invernalia y el Norte rezan a los Dioses Antiguos. Hay un Bosque de Dioses cerca de aquí… por si queréis iniciaros.

Lady Catelyn miró enfadada a ser Jory.

―Lo que decís es una ofensa, ser. Yo rezo a los Siete. Que me haya casado con un hombre del Norte no quiere decir que tenga que cambiar incluso mi Fe.

―No pretendía importunaros, mi señora. Pero os lo repito: Invernalia no tiene septo. Podéis hablar con Lord Stark, vuestro marido, para ver si puede hacer algo al respecto.

Ser Jory siguió su camino tras hacer una reverencia ante Lady Catelyn. Esta, por su parte, se dirigió hasta el único sitio donde su marido podía encontrarse.

―Mi señora ―saludó Eddard Stark a su esposa cuando esta entró en el salón principal de Invernalia.

―Lord Eddard. He venido aquí para pediros algo.

Lord Stark se apoyó en su silla mientras miraba a su esposa.

―Decid, pues.

―Soy una mujer de las Tierras de los Ríos. Allí no rezamos ante árboles, sino a los Siete. Crecí rezándoles a ellos. Nunca, en un matrimonio, se ha obligado a la mujer a rezar lo que su marido profesa. Como espero que entendáis, no rezaré a los Dioses Antiguos, mantendré mi fe por los Siete. Así como también mis hijos serán educados en la Fe de los Siete, aunque podrán también rezar a vuestros propios dioses.

―¿A dónde queréis llegar, mi señora?

―Deseo que construyáis un septo aquí, en Invernalia.

Lord Eddard se levantó mientras miraba a su mujer. Sabía, desde el día en que la conoció, que no iba a ser mujer fácil, pero no esperaba que tanto.

―¿Un septo? ¿Sólo para vos?

―Alguien más habrá que rece a los Siete en Invernalia.

―No los hay ―contestó con rotundidad.

―¿Y los emisarios del sur? ¿Y las gentes que vengan de los otros Reinos, los comerciantes…?

―Invernalia no suele ser muy visitada, mi señora. Y en cuanto a los emisarios y demás… Tampoco les pasará nada por no rezar. También suelen llevar sus propios aparejos.

―Yo no soy una emisaria. Ni una comerciante. Soy Lady Catelyn Stark. Y merezco poder rezar a los Siete en un septo en condiciones.

Lord Stark se quedó mirando a Lady Catelyn, impasible.

―Lo lamento, pero ahora hay escasez de materiales, mi señora. Además, vuestra fe es extraña aquí. No os sentiríais totalmente a gusto.

Lady Catelyn, a punto de estallar, se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera despedirse, y abandonó el salón. El maestre Luwin, que había observado la escena apartado, se acercó a su señor.

―Creo que no sería mala idea que construyeseis ese septo para vuestra señora, Lord Stark.

―Es una pérdida de tiempo, maestre Luwin.

―Pero ahora os habéis casado con una dama del sur. Sabed que nunca renunciará a su fe. Y, por supuesto, educará a sus hijos en ella, al menos a las niñas.

Lord Stark se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su esposa había salido. Comenzó a meditar la propuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Lady Catelyn despertó. No había dejado, en ningún momento, claras sus intenciones hacia Lord Stark respecto a su decisión de no construir el septo, pero, para empezar, aquella noche no había dormido en el lecho matrimonial. Todo un desafío, pero Lady Catelyn era una dama del sur. Y ellas eran muy indómitas.

Abrió la ventana y miró fuera. Había mucho ajetreo para ser tan pronto. Vio hombres que transportaban piedras y vigas de madera. Curiosa, bajó abajo y se encontró con Lord Stark.

―¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?

―Vaya, por fin os dignáis a salir fuera. Como veis el aire del Norte no es tan malo.

Lady Catelyn sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―He llamado a los constructores. Han conseguido reunir los materiales necesarios y han comenzado la edificación de un septo.

Lady Catelyn miró curiosa a su marido.

―¿Y a qué se debe eso?

―Bueno, considero que pronto habrá nuevas personas en Invernalia que profesen la Fe de los Siete… Pero ellas no llegarán si Lady Stark no duerme en el lecho con su esposo.

Lady Catelyn sonrió mientras Ned reía. La abrazó por la cintura mientras ella depositaba un beso en sus labios. Quizás era que lo mejor era tener contenta a su esposa. A fin de cuentas, era una dama del sur. No eran fáciles de tratar, precisamente.


End file.
